The Rings of the Enneads
by Sibuna4evs
Summary: Someone dies... Someone comes back from the dead... The chosen ones return... Oh and did you catch the chosen oneS! This is my take on season four of House of Anubis.
1. Episode 1

A/N: Okay so this my take on season 4 of House of Anubis and I really hope you like it! Please review! (This is done in the form of a script)

House of Anubis: Season 4 Episode 1

House of Sisters

_Setting: At an orphanage in Texas. Sitting at a long table full of children_

A boy: Hey Trina, read us this weeks obituary. _(boys laugh)_

Trina: Derik when will you ever grow up? Alright, listen up y'all. On Wednesday, April seventeenth, Evelyn Meridean Martin died of unknown cause.

Nani: _(she spits out her orange juice) _Did you just say Evelyn Meridean Martin.

Trina: Yes, why?

Nani: Give me that. _(she takes the newspaper and stands up. She starts to pace and talk quickly)_ Evelyn Meridean Martin's granddaughter, Nina Martin, only eighteen years old is now all on her own with no living family members. Ugh. No she's not.

Trina: Nani, Nani slow down. Now, what are you going on about.

Nani: Evelyn Meridean Martin was my grandmother and since my dad was her only child Nina is my sister.

Derik: Well, that explains your weird name. It's just like you sister's. _(boys laugh and Nani rolls her eyes at them)_

Trina: Nani why didn't you tell us anything about your past when you got here. You could have lived with Nina and your grandma.

Nani: Oh, I have my reasons.

* * *

_Setting: At Nina's house. Someone slid something under the door. Ding! Dong! _

Nina: _(Went to the door and opened it)_ Hello? _(No Answer) (She closed the door and stepped on the envelope. She picked it up and opened it. There was a pamphlet inside and she opened it up. A part was circled in red marker: Now through college! She turned around and looked out the window confused, but then looked back at the pamphlet and smiled.)_

_Setting: On a train. Two girls sit on two seats across from each other._

Nani: Hi!

Nina: Hi, what's your name?

Nani: Nani.

Nina: Wow. That sounds a lot like my name.

Nani: Cool.

Nina: My name is Nina Martin by the way.

Nani: Wait, wait, wait, you're Nina?

Nina: Yeah. Do I know you?

Nani: Well you're my sister so, yeah.

Nina: I'm not anyone's sister. Who are you?

Nani: _(hands her some papers) _This is my birth certificate and my guardian papers. Your name is on them.

Nina: You were born the same day I was and you have the same parents as me.

Nani: I have a different name though and we were born in different years. But we never met because I didn't know if my family was still alive after the car crash my parents and I were in. I grew up in an orphanage on the dirty streets of Texas.

Nina: Wow! That must've been awful for you.

Nani: Well, I was never a normal child anyways. People say it wasn't an accident that put me in the orphanage it was my personality and my parents just didn't want me. I was always going on about spirits and curses and saying that I'm the chosen one. Not to mention my brain which according to science is unbelievable. I could play the the guitar, talk, and walk all before the age of one.

Nina: Well, I think the brain thing is really cool and the whole chosen one thing with spirits is sadly true. I'm the chosen one.

Nani: _(mumbles) _So that explains the dreams.

Nina: What?

Nani: A few years ago I started having these dreams or daydreams or whatever and it was about this girl. I think it was you actually and you started to attend a boarding school in the United Kingdom. Eventually, you formed this like club called Sibuna and you were the chosen one and it was like a tv drama show. "House of Anubis" I would call it.

Nina: Those were all real things that happened to me and when I left I must've had that same thing because I remember everything from when I wasn't there.

Nani: Sarah would come to me and tell me I'm the chosen one but I didn't know what that meant.

Nina: It means that you were born on the seventh day of the seventh month on the seventh hour and somehow that makes you a direct descendant from the bloodline of the god Amneris.

Nani: Wow, this is so cool! There's actually someone out there that is like me. I'm not a freak after all.

_(both laugh)_

Nina: Nope you still are with what you say about your brain.

Nani: You're probably right. Guess what?

Nina: What?

Nani: I'm actually in college and I'm only eleven.

Nina: No way, that's insane.

Nani: Yeah, so tell me about you. Being my sister and all. And being on a train for _(checks her phone)_ another three hours we should probably get to know each other.

Nina: Okay so...

_(zooms out in indistinct chatter)_

* * *

_Setting: At Anubis house living room. Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, KT, and Alfie were just talking when ding! dong.!_

Amber: Who could that be, it's the weekend?

Alfie: Maybe, some aliens have come down from the skies to live amongst us.

Everyone: _(Laughing)_

Trudy in the background: Well, hello sweety! I'm Trudy Ramone, your house mother. Welcome to Anubis house. You two will sleep in the attic.

Girl: Okay, thank you.

_(Egyptian music starts to play.)_

Fabian: Where is that music coming from?

_(Nina enters.)_

Nina: Hi!

Amber: Nina you're back!

Everyone except KT: (_Gets up and hugs her.)_

Nina: It's so great to be home.

Amber: Yeah. Why did you ever have to leave?

Nina: Like I said Gran got sick and I had to stay with her.

Amber: Oh, so she's better now, right?

Nina: Umm you could say that.

Patricia: Okay, it's driving me crazy. Where is that music coming from?

Alfie: Yeah, that is weird.

_(everyone looks around the room and Nina laughs)_

Patricia: What's so funny?

Nina: Nani! _(music stops)_

Nani: _(from behind a chair) _Yes?

Nina: Why are you doing that?

Nani: One: I need to practice and two: I thought it would make the chosen one's return even cooler than it already is.

Patricia: Uh, who's that and how does she know about the whole chosen one thing?

Nina: Come on Nani come out.

Nani: No!

Nina: I thought you wanted to meet the kids from Anubis house.

Nani: _(head pops up) _Fabian's right you're very persuasive.

Fabian: When did I say that?

Nani: When Nina convinced you to go up to the attic during Mick and Amber's getting back together party. DUH! _(she leaves)_

Eddie: Who was that?

Nina: That's a long story.

Nani: _(pops back in)_ Oh, I'm Nina's sister by the way. _(leaves again)_

Amber: Sister. You have a sister. Nina OMG I can't believe you never told me you had a sister.

Nina: No one ever told me either.

Fabian: What?

Nina: I told you it was a long story.

KT: Well we've got time to listen.

Nina: You're KT right?

KT: Yeah. How'd you know?

Nina: Another long story.

* * *

_Setting: At the supper table._

Trudy: Supper!

Jerome: Isn't everyone here Trudes?

Joy: Why are there two extra seats?

Trudy: Two new students arrived today. _(Nina and Nani walk in and sit down)_

Joy: Nina!

Jerome: Trudy, why is a lowier staying at Anubis house.

Trudy: Oh Nani here is in college. _(people start choking on their food and drinks)_ One of our worlds' finest young minds chose to come here out of all the other amazing schools.

Jerome: So you're, saying that this girl is one of the smartest people in the world.

Nani: I could walk, talk, and play three instruments before the age of one. Not to mention memorize pi to the twenty-second thousand digit, perform complex chemical reactions, and I also became a black belt by age four growing up in an orphanage in San Antonio with no educational facilities.

Jerome: I am speechless.

Alfie: And you chose this school out of all the other colleges? Sounds like a dumb decision if you ask me.

Nani: Not really. The only person I've ever felt close to outside the orphanage and prodigy schools full of freaks is here. She's the only reason I'm out of the orphanage and to think it all started with someone dying.

Jerome: Well that's pretty much how things go in this house.

Nani: Hey I have an idea. We should all watch a movie tonight.

Joy: Cool! What movie?

Nani: Why don't we watch Nina's movie? It's really cool.

Amber: No thanks. I've seen Nina's favorite movies and they're all so boring.

Nina: Hey.

Amber: What it's true.

Nani: Oh Yasmin, I can't believe you didn't tell your chicas about the B-R-A-T-Z!

Nina: No way! How did you get that.

Nani: I know people. _(pulls out the movie Bratz) _Now are we gonna watch this or what?

Fabian: _(takes the movie) _Whoa!

Amber: _(takes the movie from Fabian)_ OMG! Nina, you were an actress?

Nina: That was a long time ago.

Amber: But this is now. Movie night!

* * *

_Setting: Nina, Nani, and Patricia's room. Nani is stirring in her bed._

_(Nani is having a nightmare. In Nani's nightmare it's the underworld and the gates open. Suddenly. "Senkhara," Rufus, and Satan come out and say we're ba-ack. Then Rufus says and we brought a little friend with us. Then Nani wakes up screaming with a worried look on her face.)_

Patricia: Nani, are you okay?

Nina:. Nani?

Nani: _(Silent)_

Nina: What's wrong?

Nani: _(Stuttered)_ Th-they're back. _(She started to breathe heavily)_

Nina: What?

Nani: They're back! They're back!

Patricia: Who's back?

Nani: They opened the gates to the underworld and brought a friend back with them! Look! _(Nani holds out her arm to reveal the mark of Anubis)_

Nani: I want the Osirian! I want my protector.

Nina: Okay. Let's go.

_(Patricia, Nina, and Nina exit)_

* * *

_Setting: Amber and KT's room._

Nina: Amber, KT, wake up.

Amber: What?

Nina: Come on.

Amber: Ugh.

_(Patricia, Nani, Nina, KT, and Amber exit)_

* * *

_Setting Eddie and Fabian's room._

_(Nina turned on the lights and Nani rushed over to Eddie's arms crying. Alfie appeared behind the Sibuna girls groggy) _

Eddie: Whoa. What happened to her?

Nani: They're back!

Fabian: Who's back?

Nina: I think it's Senkhara Rufus and whoever their friend is. Nani was super freaked out by the nightmare and wasn't exactly clear.

Nani: _(Now calm) _They opened up the gates to the underworld and came out with a friend. They said we're ba-ack and then Rufus said and we brought a little friend with us. And I couldn't tell if it was Senkhara it didn't look like her but I honestly don't remember much.

Nina: Eddie, how did you do that?

Eddie: Do what?

Nina: Get her to calm down so easy so fast.

Nani: He's the Osirian.

Nina: Nani, the Osirian died and you know that.

Fabian: How do you both know that?

Nani and Nina: Another long story.

Nani: Nina Come here.

_(Nina walks over to Nani and Eddie)_

Nani: Now hold my hand and think about the sun.

_(Nani and Nina hold hands and Nani grabs Eddie's hand. Suddenly, Nani and Nina glow yellow and Eddie glows purple. Then a voice whispers Osirian)_

Eddie: Whoa. Did you guys here that?

KT: Here what?

Eddie: That voice, it said Osirian.

Nani: Yep. He's back.

Amber: How? When someone dies, they die.

Nani: Not in this case. Ra is the one who killed him and Ra kills everyone by bringing them into the sun because it is so hot it kills you and he is the sun. The Osirian was just trapped inside the sun. That made the universe unbalanced, so with two chosen ones and no one to protect them the gods made a rule that if the chosen ones are reunited with the old Osirian he can be brought back.

Amber: I am so confused. That doesn't make a whole lot of sense.

Fabian: Okay. So who was this friend Senkhara and Rufus were with?

_(Nani turned around and pulled up her right pant leg)_

Nani: Look at this.

_(Nina has a shocked look on her face and says no way)_

End of episode


	2. Episode 2

**A/N:I really hope you liked the other episode and I would love it if you reviewed because this is my first story and some constructive criticism would be extremely helpful.**

* * *

House of Anubis: Season 4 Episode 2

House of Golden Tears

Nina: No way!

_(On Nani's leg letters written in fire slowly spelled out Satan)_

Amber: Whose Satan?

Fabian: He's the head villain.

Amber: What's a villain?

Fabian: The bad guy.

Amber: Oh.

Eddie: How? When?

Nani: You really think someone can just leave the underworld without its ruler's permission? Look, it's late. We should get some sleep but KT don't forget to warn Frombie before our villains arrive in our world.

KT: Why?

Nani: One exit to the underworld is in Tutankhamun's tomb. And if I remember correctly that's exactly where he is.

KT: Okay.

_(The girls and Alfie leave while Fabian and Eddie go to sleep)_

* * *

_Setting: Everyone is at breakfast and Nani is asleep._

Trudy: Nani are you okay.

Nani:

Jerome: I got this.

_(Jerome goes over to her and hits her arm she's leaning on and her head goes into her cereal while Jerome laughs Nani suddenly wakes up and shouts Syeda)_

Nani: Not funny Jerome.

Jerome: I'm laughing.

Trudy: Oh sweetie are you feeling alright?

Nani: Yeah just tired.

Patricia: Well I bet you are with how much sleep you got. Nani here woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

Trudy: Well next time come to me.

_(Nani nodded)_

Nani: Hey what time is it?

Joy: 6:55

Nani What?! _(Nani runs out of the room)_

Joy: What was that all about?

Patricia: No idea.

Nina: Oh it's probably one of her extracurriculars Mr. Sweet put her in so many of them.

_(Nani came running back in with a clarinet in her hand)_

Nani: Right you are Nina and now I've got to get to band before it's too late. _(grabs a piece of toast and starts to walk away)_

Patricia: Hey wait a minute isn't it about solo time for a beginning band member?

Nani: Yeah. Why?

Patricia: Which one did you choose?

Nani: Swan Lake.

Patricia: Wait isn't that supposed to be hard for a beginning clarinet?  
Nani: Yep its the hardest solo we got. Bye! _(Nani ran out before Patricia could say anything more)_

Jerome: Wait what was that?

Alfie: What was what?

Jerome: That thing on the back on Nani's leg. It almost looked like her leg was on fire.

_(everyone suddenly went silent)_

Jerome: Come on I know you know something.

Amber: What, I don't know anything.

Jerome: Of course not you're a blonde.

Amber: Hey!

Jerome: Now talk you seven.

Nina: I think its time for school don't you guys think?

Sibuna: _(scattered)_ Yeah, definitely, totally!

_(sibuna leaves quickly)_

* * *

_Setting: Ms. Denby's classroom. Nina is at the front._

Denby: Alright class. Today we have two new students. _(motioning towards Nina whose waving slightly) _This is Nina Martin. And where is the other girl?

Nina: Didn't Mr. Sweet tell you.

Denby: Ah yes the girl with all the extracurriculars that Mr. Sweet loves. Well take your seat. _(Nina sits next to Fabian) _And you're in luck because I was recently promoted to teach at college level. Now for an even better treat a pop quiz.

Class: Ugh.

Denby: Quiet.

_(Time passes and Nani comes in and sits down by KT)_

Nani: I'm so sorry I'm late.

Denby: It's fine you just have only five minutes to complete the pop quiz

Nani: _(writing on the test)_ No problem, I'm done. _(Nani hands Denby her test)_

Denby: What? _(Ms. Denby checks her test then looks at her shocked and confused)_ This is one hundred percent correct. Wait a minute how old even are you?

Nani: Eleven. Now may I go I have to set up to teach Mr. Sweet's class?

Denby: But but… how?

Nani: I'm a savant. Now may I please go?

Denby: Of course. _(Nani starts to walk out)_ Oh but first how did you become a savant? Most savants have something happen to them.

_(Nani froze. Her eyes turned black and Nina runs over to her. Mr. Sweet comes in with his sorry to interrupt but… then he notices Nani)_

Nina: Nani?

Mr. Sweet: Oh dear what has happened?

Nina: I don't know. Wait Eddie come here.

Mr. Sweet: Eddie? Why Eddie?

_(Eddie comes over and Nina holds her hand out. Eddie grabs her hand and then she grabs Nani's. Nina and Nani's hands glow yellow and Eddie's hand purple)_

Nina: She's lost in thought. Its a car.

Eddie: There's a newborn baby in the back with her mom and a dad in the front.

Nina: The mom says I can't wait to see the look on Nina's face.

Eddie: The dad says I know, this is going to be her best birthday surprise ever.

Nina: The mom says we have two perfect daughters.

Eddie: Suddenly, a crazy guy ran into them head on.

Nina: The parents were killed and the baby is gone.

Eddie: Later on as police and an ambulance arrive to clean up the scene there's a little girl there crying.

Nina: No! She screamed. Mom! Dad!

_(Nina and Eddie let go. Nani is crying and runs out as soon as her eyes go back to normal. Nina is crying now too. Fabian comes over and comforts her)_

Denby: What just happened?

Eddie: Oh nothing you just touched a subject that hurts Nani and Nina deeply.

Mr. Sweet: Eddie what on Earth do you mean?

_(Nina cries in to Fabian even harder)_

Eddie: That scene. the car crash. That was how Nani became a savant. Many times the child was injured when they became a savant. Nani survived a car crash when she was just four days old. That baby was her and the little girl crying was Nina.

Mr. Sweet: Their sisters?

Eddie: You're missing the point. Now how are you gonna fix this?

_(Nani comes back in and her and Nina have stopped crying. Suddenly, like someone was controlling them they went over to the white board and started drawing. They drew a symbol and the wall turned until they were gone and it was bricks. Nina screamed.)_

Nani: Leave her alone!

_(There was a thump on the other side. Nani started to bang on the wall as hard as she could)_

Nani: Help! Help! Turn the wall around, Nina's in trouble.

Fabian: How do we turn the wall around.

Nani: Eddie draw the symbol.

_(Eddie went up to the brick and wrote on it with his finger which was glowing purple. He drew the symbol Nani and Nina drew before and the wall whirled around and everyone gasped. Nina was on the floor with Nani next to her looking sad. Everyone surrounded them and watched as the color drained from Nina's body) _

Eddie: What happened?

Nani: _(choked up) _ He struck her.

Fabian: Who?

_(Nani held out her leg and pointed to the back of it)_

Eddie: Oh that's bad.

Fabian: How do we help her?

The House: Love is the most powerful magic of all.

Eddie and Nani: Fabian kiss her! _(they shouted)_

Fabian: What?

Eddie and Nani: Just trust us.

Fabian: I-I…

_(As Fabian trailed off he kissed Nina and when he pulled away gold surrounded her and she suddenly woke up)_

Eddie and Nani: Told ya.

_(They got up and the bell rang. The three headed off to science class leaving everyone but sibuna baffled)_

* * *

_Setting: The science classroom. Nani and Nina were at the front next to Mr. Sweet._

Mr. Sweet: Attention class. Today we have two new students joining us. This is Nina and Nani. Nina please take a seat. Nani you may start your lesson. _(A boy raises his hand)_ Yes Jonah?

Jonah: Okay why is that little girl teaching the class and how old is she?

Nani: I'm eleven and I am teaching today because I bet Mr. Sweet that I could get all of you to like science by the end of this lesson.

Alfie: Yeah right. You'd have to replace my brain with Fabian's for that to happen.

Nani: We'll see…

_(Nani was mixing chemicals while saying something inaudible)_

Nani: Alright now who wants to put in the last ingredient? _(Fabian raises his hand)_ Besides Fabian. No one?! Alright, Mr. Lewis why don't you give it a try.

Alfie: Ugh! _(Nani pulls him to the front saying come on and hands him a dropper)_

Nani: Now put one drop in the beaker. _(Alfie starts to move his hands towards the bubbly concoction)_ But, but, but, only one drop. Anymore and you'll be the Thanksgiving turkey.

Alfie: What's Thanksgiving? _(The americans laugh)_

Nani: _(Sigh)_ Thats right you're British. Just put the stinky green in the lumpy orange. _(Alfie puts a drop in the beaker and suddenly there were fireworks everywhere)_

KT: Wow its like Fourth of July!

Amber: What's Fourth of July? _(The americans laugh again)_

Nani: Now raise your hand if you like science. _(Everyone raises their hand)_ I win. _(Mr. Sweet did not look pleased)_

* * *

_Setting: Supper has just been called. Nina and Fabian aren't there._

KT: Hey where's Nina and Fabian?

Amber: On a date. Why?

Jerome: Wait when did they get back together.

Nani: It's not a date. They're in Fabian's room working on their super secret science project I assigned them.

Amber: Yeah, yeah.

Nani: Amber it's not a date, Fabina is not back together, get over it. Do you need me to show you?

Amber: _Scoff_, no!

Joy: Wait how could she show you?

Amber: Oh, Nani has a network of cameras set-up everywhere.

Jerome: Wait in every room? _(Nani nods her head)_ So you saw-

Nani: Yep

Jerome: Oh no! You don't still have the footage do you?

Nani: I already edited it and put it into a file for my TV show.

Jerome: Wait TV are you mad? I have a reputation.

Patricia: Jerome calm down. Now what is this about?

Jerome: I can't tell you and neither can you. _(Jerome points to Nani)_

Nani: Okay then I'll just show them.

Jerome: No! No! No! _(Jerome picks Nani up and carries her out of there as Nina and Fabian come in they see them)_

Nina: What are you doing?

Jerome: This little pest has a network of cameras around here. _(Jerome is now holding her upside down)_

Fabian: Yeah. She has a deal with this TV company that since she is younger she can't do anything but act on the screen so they said if she created her own show and it was good they would put it on the air for however many seasons.

Nani: A lot of blood rushing to my head here

Jerome: Too bad you were gonna put that on TV.

Nina: What were you gonna put on TV?

Nani: Jerome was dancing in his room and you people are starting to lack in comedy. I need something.

Fabian: _(Laughing)_ Jerome dancing; I would watch that.

Nani: You can if he puts me down.

Nina: Jerome put her down.

Jerome: No way.

Nani: You put me down or with one click I can blast that video to the entire school. _(Jerome reluctantly puts her down and runs upstairs. Nina, Fabian, and Nani enter the dining room and sit down)_

Eddie: What was all that about?

Nani: Oh nothing just- _(Jerome burst through the door holding a picture of an archeological dig)_

Jerome: I don't know what this is but I know it means something to you.

Nani: Hey give that back.

Jerome: Not until you delete the file. _(Nani jumps trying to reach the picture but Jerome is tall)_ Why do you even care about this so much?

Nani: _(Crying)_ Why do you care about your dad so much?

Jerome: What's on your face?

Nani: Am I crying?

Jerome: Yes.

Nani: Then I'll trade you. Gold for that picture.

Jerome: This stupid little thing must really mean a lot to you. _(Nani nods)_ Alright then. _(Jerome gives Nani the picture and she wipes off her tears then places them in his hands and whispers something)_ What was that for?

Nani: So that you don't get hurt. _(Nani runs to her room. Jerome shrugs off her response and puts the gold in his room then sits back down to dinner)_

Nina: Wait, Jerome was Nani crying tears of gold?

Jerome: Yeah. It was really weird.

Amber: Was she wearing a mask?

Jerome: No, w- _(Before Jerome could ask why sibuna had rushed out heading towards the attic)_

* * *

_Setting: The attic. Nani is sitting on her bed looking at the picture Jerome had grabbed and sibuna comes rushing in._

Nina: Nani you cried tears of gold without the mask, how is that even possible?

Nani: I don't know. It just happens when I cry. That's why I don't cry very often.

Amber: Is that why when I burned you with my hair straightener you didn't cry? Because that seriously hurts even Jerome would cry if he did that I mean its like sticking your hand in fire.

Nani: Pretty much. By the way that REALLY hurt.

Amber: Sorry.

Nina: Why didn't you tell us?

Nani: Because I couldn't!

Nina: Why not? I'm your sister.

Nani: Amneris told me not to. _(Then Nani's eyes turned blue)_

Amber: Why are her eyes blue?

Alfie: I knew it shes an alien.

Nani: But Amneris-

Nina: I think shes talking to Amneris.

Nani: You know, you guys should just talk to me down here so that you don't freak Nina and Eddie out when you talk to them.

Nani: Of course I'll freeze time. _(Her eyes turn back to normal)_

Amber: Wait w- _(Nani snapped her fingers and everything besides Nina, Nani, and Eddie froze. Then Amneris appeared)_

Nina: _(Not noticing Amneris)_ Amber?

Amneris: Clearly you've never experienced time freezing.

Nina: Amneris?

Amneris: Yes my dear. _(Osiris appears)_

Nani: Sup Siris.

Osiris: Hey Nani.

Eddie: Okay what is going on here?

Osiris: Nani broke her promise.

Nani: No I didn't.

Amneris: Nina does Nani cry tears of gold?

Nina: Yes.

Amneris: You broke your promise.

Nani: No I didn't cranky pants said that if people find out by making me and seeing me cry then its okay. _(Thoth appears)_

Thoth: _(MAD)_ Timier why is time frozen.

Amneris: I asked her to.

Thoth: Okay but I'm still watching you Timier.

Nani: Yeah, yeah. _(Thoth disappears) _ I'm cranky pants and I'm so smart because I'm the god of wisdom and knowledge. That gives me the right to boss everyone around. Na, na, na, na, na. Ugh!

Nina: I'm still very confused.

Amneris: Come on lets go she is still loyal and we don't have to return her. _(Amneris and Osiris disappear)_

Eddie: What just happened?

Nani: I talked to the gods because no one is supposed to know that I cry tears of gold.

Nina: _(Still a little confused)_ Okay… _(Nani snaps her fingers and time is returned to normal)_

Amber: -Hat.

Nani: Well good night.

Alfie: Did I miss something?

Nani: No. Now I would like to get some sleep before the new student comes.

Fabian: What new student?

Nani: You'll see.

_(A confused everyone but Nani, Nina, and Patricia walk out. Patricia and Nina were still just standing there confused as Nani got into bed and turned off her light)_

Nani: Good night.

Nina and Patricia: Night.

End of episode

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so not as much of a cliffhanger as last time but it was a little cliffy. It certainly brought questions. I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Okay so I do the script form because its supposed to be like the actual script for season four. And in the next chapter I am going to be doing a character profile on Nani.**

House of Anubis: Season 4 Episode 3

House of Newbies

_Setting: Everyone is at breakfast but Nani. Then Nani walks in all smiles._

Nani: Good morning.

Trudy: Well aren't you happy this morning.

Nani: I don't have any extra-curriculars do I?

Trudy: I hope not breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Eddie: _(Hadn't paid attention)_ Hey Nani are you excited for football tryouts?

Nani: _(Slams her head in her cereal)_ Which one?

Amber: What do you mean _(Air quotes)_ "Which one?"

Nani: I mean there are five different types of football.

Eddie: Wow! I only thought there were two. Well, the American one.

Nani: Technically, there is no such type of football as the American one so another hint.

Eddie: Okay? Oh, ready to toss around the old pigskin?

Nani: Okay, but technically, most footballs you're referring to are made of cow skin. _(And with that Nani exits after receiving a glare from Eddie and shrugging it off)_

Eddie: Nina, why must your sister be so smart?

Nina: Hey don't blame me if my sister is a genius.

Amber: And why does she have the prettiest hair that people pay a lot of money for but insists on doing nothing with it.

Nina: Amber she is not a girl get over it.

Jerome: Nani's not a girl.

Nina: Well not Amber's version of one anyways. (Nani comes back in dressed like David Ash) See what I mean. In America not many girls play football.

Nani: Well technically-

Eddie: Enough with the technicallies.

Nani: Technically the plural of technically is technicalities. _(Eddie bangs his head on the table repeatedly until Nani starts talking)_ Anyways I came back because I need Eddie, Nina, KT, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie to meet me at the nearest cemetery during lunch. _(Then she ran out before anyone could say anything more)_

* * *

_Setting: The hallways. Jerome is at his locker and Joy is talking to him while he stares off into space._

Joy: And that rainbow she painted on her- are you even listening to me?

Jerome:

Joy: JEROME!

Jerome:Sorry what?

Joy: What is up with you?

Jerome: What's up with me? What's up with the scooby gang and their weirdness? Since Nani and Nina arrived things have just gotten so much crazier. Something's up and I'm going to find out what it- _(Jerome was pulled into a classroom) _

Rufus: You just did.

Jerome: Rufus. How- When-

Rufus: Just listen we need the rings.

Jerome: What rings?

Rufus: The rings that will give us complete release.

Jerome: Be more specific and whose us?

Rufus: Just find the rings of the ennead and hurry.

Jerome: We had this problem last time, deadline please and for pete's sake who is us?

Rufus: No I'm not falling for that again. _(And with that he left before Jerome could say anything else)_

* * *

_Setting: The cemetery. Nani is standing at a grave and the rest of sibuna is headed towards her._

Eddie: Okay so what'd you drag us out here for.

Nani: To see Sarah's grave.

Nina: But Sarah's grave is marked Emily.

Nani: No its not. _(Nani pointed to the grave she was standing in front of. And evidently enough it read "Sarah Frobisher-Smythe October 15, 1915- __

Amber: Why doesn't it have a death date?

Nani: Because the person who got her a grave to put no body in didn't know if she was dead or alive.

Alfie: What do you mean.

Nani: Poor little Victor Jr. was devastated over the loss of his friend when she ran away that he decided to get this in memory of her. Now everyone make a circle around it and focus all your energy on Sarah and her grave. _(Everyone did as they were told and as Nani's tears of gold fell on the grave a young girl appeared on the gravestone. Everyone let go and Nani hugged the little girl)_ Sarah!

Sarah: Who are you, where am I, and how do you know who I am?

Nani: It's me, Nani Martin.

Sarah: No this is a dream you're dead I saw you die!

Nani: You saw my great grandma die. Not me.

Alfie: Okay what is going on here? Is this an alien?

Nani: The egyptians believed that one day the soul of someone who died will one day return to its body. That's why they did mummification. But in this case there was no body for the soul to return to. In result if tears of gold, also known as tears of life, are shed on the resting place the person themselves will return to the world.

Sarah: The last thing I remember I was running. What happened?

Amber: Wait why is she little? I thought Sarah was old.

Nani: The grave was built when she was little so that's what she returns as. Come on Sarah. We'll explain everything back at Anubis.

Sarah: No he's waiting for me. He's going to get me. I won't go back ever!

Nani: Sarah he's dead.

Sarah: Really?

Nani: Yes. Now Victor who is old and cranky runs the house which has been turned into a boarding school. Now come on. _(Sarah jumps on Nani's back with a smile and the gang heads back to Anubis)_

* * *

_Setting: Everyone is at supper but Nani and there is an extra seat._

Trudy: Nani Supper!

_(Nani comes in dressed like a fencer and is well fencing with someone else)_

Nani: _(Jumps up on couch to avoid a low hit) _Watch the furniture. _(Nani front flips off the couch)_

Unknown: Stop flipping its getting annoying.

Nani: Says the girl who took fencing lessons.

Unknown: Those were forced so I didn't try.

Nani: But you've beaten me like ten times.

Unknown: Actually I've beaten you eleven times and you've beaten me eleven times.

_(A tall boy with black hair walks in near the dining table unnoticed)_

Nani: _(Hits unknown)_ Ha! I win! _(Both Nani and unknown take off their masks and unknown turns out to be Sarah)_

Newbie: Nani?

Nani: Josh! _(Nani runs to him and he picks Nani up and twirls her around)_ I haven't seen you in forever.

Josh: It's only been year.

Nani: Yeah, but you left me with Derik.

Josh: True, true.

_(Then Nani and Josh do their handshake: they hit hands hit the back of their hands then start grabbing each others hands from top to bottom saying d-e-s-c-e-n-d-a-n-t-s then turn around completely and Nani puts up one finger while Josh makes a bird symbol and they say quietly at the same time Nani: Amneris Josh: Thoth laughing the two sit down and Sarah has already gone upstairs)_

Eddie: Man you guys must have known each other for a long time.

Nani: Since his parents dropped him off at the orphanage I grew up in.

Patricia: So newbie-

Nani: Patricia. He's my friend.

Patricia: So…

Nani: So…

Patricia: So…

Nani: Eddie…

_(Eddie kissed Patricia)_

Patricia: I'll shut up now.

_(Supper went as usual)_

* * *

_Setting: Sibuna is in the common room but they're talking separately and not about sibuna. Nani is on her computer researching something and Jerome is behind the door listening in._

Nani: Got it!

KT: Got what?

Nani: I think I know why Rufus and _(Makes air quotes)_ "Senkhara" need us. _(Sibuna goes over to Nani saying "really" and "awesome")_

Fabian: Well why?

Nani: The rings of the enneads

Alfie: The rings of the eni- whats?

Nani: The _enneads_ are one of the first pantheons.

Alfie: Again what?

Nani: A pantheon is a group of gods and goddesses specific to a certain culture.

Alfie: So…

Nani: Let me dumb it down. A club of gods had these rings. The rings had special powers. One of these special powers can bring someone back from the underworld and in order to do that they have to be immortal so another power is to turn them immortal.

Alfie: Still a little confused.

Nani: Okay. Rings can make Rufus immortal and take him out of the underworld. The rings that Robert hid in the house.

Alfie: Okay got it.

Nani: And all it took was me dumbing it down. _Twice!_

Amber: Poor Alfie.

Nina: You just asked me the same questions.

Amber: Well… At least I looked good doing it.

KT: But how do you know Robert has them.

Nani: My nightmare I had in class.

Amber: What nightmare?

Nani: Remember…

_(Everyone is in class and Nani is asleep. All of a sudden Nani starts screaming and shouting Syeda, Syeda! Then sibuna goes and wakes her up. When Nani runs out screaming sibuna follows)_

Amber: Oh yeah.

Nani: Look, we'll talk later when we get Josh here but for now I have a whole five minutes worth of homework to do. That's a lot!

Amber: You have five minutes worth. No fair I have a weeks worth.

Nani: Amber we have the same amount of homework. We have all of our classes together.

Amber: Yeah but you're a genius.

Nani: And…

Jerome: _(Walks into the room casually)_ Hey guys, what are you talking about?

Nani: Nothing. I have basketball. Sarah!

_(Sarah comes into the common room)_

Sarah: Yes?

Nani: Let's go.

Sarah: Yay! I've never played basketball before.

Jerome: How'd you know she was going to basketball.

Sarah: I got her extra curricular schedule so that I can learn things like basketball, art, math. Things like that. Bye! _(Nani and Sarah leave)_

Jerome: Hey Alfie when was the last time we pranked someone?

Alfie: Yesterday remember? We put fish in Mr. Sweets car.

Jerome: 24 hours is long enough. Now to the drama classroom.

_(Alfie and Jerome leave. Amber, KT, Patricia, and Eddie leave)_

Fabian: So…

Nina: So…

Nina and Fabian: Sorry! Wait, what are you sorry for? _(Laughing)_

Fabian: Okay, you go first.

Nina: I'm sorry for leaving.

Fabian: And I'm sorry for being mad at you.

Nina: Why were you mad at me?

Fabian: I don't know. I guess because you broke up with me.

Nina: I know. And I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be sad. I just-

Fabian: Nina its okay. _(Fabian hugs her)_

Nina: No its not okay. I spent my whole year in my room crying. And then April seventeenth was officially the worst day of my life.

Fabian: Why April seventeenth?

Nina: Because it was the day Gran died and the day I was told I wasn't allowed to contact you.

Fabian: Why could you not contact me?

Nina: Because- _(Nina just starts crying)_

Fabian: Nina stop crying its okay. I hate to see you upset so stop crying for me. Please?_(Nina looks up at him)_

Nina: Fabian.

Fabian: Yes?

Nina: I love you.

Fabian: I love you too. _(Fabian kisses Nina. Then all of a sudden there is a high pitched squeal)_ Amber.

Amber: _(Appears)_ Sorry. I left my purse here and when I came to get it you two were talking at the same time and it was just so cute I couldn't resist.

Nina: Whatever.

Amber: Now kiss again.

Nina: No way.

Amber: Why not? You guys have set a new Fabina record.

Fabian: What record?

Amber: You guys have kissed twice in one year.

Nina: No we haven't

Amber: Yes you have. Remember you were in the- Oh right you were unconscious.

Nina: I was what?

End of Episode

* * *

**A/N: I am going to two camps so the next chapter won't be for two weeks and once school starts updates will be slower.**


	4. Nani Martin

**A/N: PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT! I know I haven't updated in a while but life has been hectic. And I don't really know if I should continue this story. If you think I should you can vote on my pole or write a review. This is not a chapter. Like I said last time I am going to do kind of a character analysis. A lot of you have been asking about Nani and basically who she is. I know it was a little confusing but I had started this a long time ago it was a script so if this were on screen it might make more sense. Super sorry about the long author's note (I know they're super annoying) but I had some info that I really would like you to respond to. If anyone has anymore questions about Nani that I didn't answer I will gladly answer them in PM or a review. THANKS!**

Nani Isis Martin

Age: 11

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, hair always in a ponytail, and tall

Personality: Total tomboy, genius, savant, athletic, sarcastic at times, and strong (both physically and mentally)

If you need anything to help kind of get an idea of what she looks like find pictures of young Kaley Cuoco

If you don't know what a savant is stop being a lazy butt and search it up, you're sitting at a computer.

**A/N Of you are still confused please ask questions and decide whether or not I should keep writing this, rewrite it, or quit.**


End file.
